


Her Boys

by neil4god



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint is an idiot, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Clint, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Oneshot, POOR IAN, Picks up almost right after Thor 2 but is AU, bucky is an avenger, endgame Darcy/Clint/Bucky, past Clint/Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to be going to New York together, they had their bags packed and were onboard the futuristic jet and then bam! Someone else was kissing his girlfriend, hugging her tight and why wasn't she protesting? Why was Darcy just letting some short guy kiss her like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I kept waiting for someone to write this and no-one ever did. After I watched Thor 2 I had this vision of Darcy boarding the quinjet and Clint smiling and then freaking out because she's got a boyfriend who is apparently not him. Then I had some Winter feels and well this happened. Enjoy!

He’s happy to see her, so fucking happy that he can’t help but grab her up into his arms and hug her tight. She makes a squealing noise but wraps her arms around his shoulders and buries her head in his neck and fuck he’s missed her! Having her in his arms again felt like heaven and there was no way he was going to let her go again. Of course when she pulled away he kind of had to let her, either that or risk being tasered. Still it didn’t bother him too much, not when she was coming home with him. He planted a quick kiss on her lips, tasting the berry gloss and smiling to himself as he pulled back and snatched up her bags. She tasted just as good as he remembered, he was starting to think she’d put some sort of addictive substance in that gloss, he could never seem to get enough of it. 

It was only when a masculine hand tried to snatch he bags back that he actually paid attention to the guy she’d come with. He’d assumed it was some lackey she’d found to do her bidding so he had no idea why he was still hanging around. Darcy certainly didn’t seem to be paying the guy the least bit of attention, running her finger over her lips in a way sure to drive him crazy. “Darce, who’s the dupe?”   
He could probably have been nicer but the guy was glaring at them both now and it was getting on his nerves. “Hmm? Who? Oh Ian, this is Ian, my intern, he carries things and does things that I tell him to.”  
Exactly what he’d been thinking then, still it didn’t explain the guy’s angry expression or the rather pointed glare he gave Darcy, at least not until she spoke again, laughing shakily, “Right sorry, boyfriend and intern. He’s both?”  
It came out sounding like a question and seriously, what the fuck? The guy was tall and lean with sandy hair and this dopey look and there was no fucking way she was dating him. Ian pulled himself to his full height, if he was trying to be intimidating then he clearly knew nothing about Darcy or Clint. “I’m Ian her boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you didn’t kiss her or put your hands on her again for the duration of the flight.”  
What now? He turned his back on him completely, obviously he and Darcy needed to talk. “You have got to be kidding me! There is no way he’s coming with us, your dad will freak the fuck out and that’s nothing on how Bucky will react.”  


“Okay, first off who cares how my dad reacts and secondly how do you know about Bucky? Plus none of this is any of your business, you don’t get a say in what I do remember? You’re the one who dumped me, hell you’re the entire reason I came to London in the first place!”   
Unfortunately all of those were good points, however, “We had sex an hour before you got on the plane and ok fine I didn’t call or text or anything but things have been kind of hectic which you would know if you ever answered your fucking phone when your dad calls!”  
She’s tapping her heel against the steel floor and shit that may not have been the best tactic to use. Before he can say anything else though she’s shouting at him, “My relationship with my dad has nothing to do with you, something you made abundantly clear when I invited you over to meet him and you stood us up! So do not play that bullshit card with me Clint. We were almost a thing and then you chickened out worried I’d get hurt or some crap. Don’t interrupt me! It was totally baloney and you know it. I was thousands of miles away on a different fucking continent and I was still attacked by aliens so all those sensible pragmatic reasons you came up with to justify leaving me, they don’t mean squat.”  


He had no choice but to wait for her to finish as she shoved him against the walls of the jet, each shove bringing their bodies closer together. Ian was trying to calm her down, get her attention, but she was blind to him, her entire focus was on Clint just like it was supposed to be. Once she was done he wrapped his fingers in her hair pulling her that tiny bit closer so their bodies lined up perfectly, “I’m sorry I was an asshole, I was scared something would happen to you because of me, but when you were gone I had a lot of time to think. And me and Bucky, well we think that together we’ve pretty much got you covered.”  
She’s panting a little, her mouth open in a pout and god he just wants to ravage her. “You and Bucky?”  
He’d been pissed off at first obviously, when he found out Darcy was skyping and texting Bucky but not him. He was even more pissed off when he overheard enough of their conversations to realise they were flirting and that it seemed semi-serious. One drunken night with the winter soldier cleared everything up though and they agreed that they could share her quite happily between them, once she agreed of course. Neither one of them anticipated Ian. 

They intern was looming over them now still desperate to get her attention, but nothing was breaking through to her. “Yeah me and Bucky, we’ve realised that there’s no reason you can’t have both of us, no reason we can’t have each other as well.”  
She was definitely panting now, her breasts bobbing up and down, her cheeks flushed with arousal as he reeled her impossibly closer to him. He had his thigh between her legs now, a hand under her sweater stroking the soft skin of her back. “I’m willing to share you with Bucky but not with him.”   
He nodded at the flummoxed intern and he almost felt sorry for the guy, but seriously who did he think he was to take her away from them? She blinked slowly, coming back to herself, focusing first on Ian and then her own position wrapped up in Clint but she didn’t jerk away. “I think maybe Clint is right Ian. My dad will totally flip if I bring you home, I mean he’s going to flip over Barton and Barnes, but at least he knows them and to be honest my dad can be really scary when he’s mad. You don’t want that aimed at you trust me. Besides it’s not like we were really serious right? I mean it was just an adrenaline thing anyway, all those hormones and chemicals our bodies emitted after running around saving the world from an alien invasion, I mean it was bound to happen.”  
Clint couldn’t help but smile at the quiet devastation in Ian’s eyes. He should be grateful they resolved this civilly like adults and Clint didn’t turn him into a pincushion, or worse let Bucky play with him. The super soldier packed a mean punch. 

Darcy tried to manoeuver away from him a little so she could go comfort Ian but that was not happening, instead he held on tight to her waist and let her twist around a little more so she was facing Ian at the exit. He hooked his chin over her shoulder, something he knew she loved. Honestly, he had no idea why she was with the guy, he was way too tall for her. Darcy took after her dad in a lot of ways and colouring and height was just one of them. There was no way kissing Ian could be comfortable, not like kissing him was. He couldn’t stop the smug little smile that spread across his face as the intern grabbed his bags and marched defeated down the ramp and onto the tarmac. The second he was out of view, Darcy was attacking his mouth with kisses, arching her body into his and moaning beautifully. He was half hard and panting when she pulled away, her lip gloss smeared terribly, “You have so much grovelling to do mister! You will grovel and beg and apologise and we will tell my dad about us and whatever punishment Tony decided to inflict on you for breaking his little girl’s heart, you’ll take it. Are we clear?”  
He pulled her back into his arms until there was just a breath between them as he whispered, “Yes m’am!”


End file.
